(i) Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrophotographic image formation apparatus and a control method thereof and in particular to an image formation apparatus and a charging control method of a charging roll for prolonging the life of a photoconductor and preventing an image defect accompanying abrasion of a photoconductor.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, in an image formation apparatus based on contact electrification, prolonging the life of a conductor has been a problem with the demand for stably prolonging the life of a conductor independently of the environment, the use frequency, the lot difference, etc.